epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 64/@comment-26363928-20160708162310/@comment-7464192-20160708172758
It's Ivan the Terrible, literally destroying the competition (Context clues usually work perfectly in cases like this. He's for sure going to use a "terrible" pun somewhere, you might as well just say "It's Ivan." Even then, just don't. People starting the rap by saying their name is pretty cliche and never really has ERB ever needed to do that. "Literally destroying the competition" is a bit too broad and "no duh".) I may not fit the connection but I got the recognition (Since when do ERB characters say anything about the connection of the battle that isn't based on a thesis of comparison such as Julia Child's last two lines? And "I got the recognition" "I get all the fame" "I'm so well-known" just don't. It's cliche and obnoxiously filler.) Got the flow with the most repetition, before this you hadn't dealt with me, don't know why you were b-tching! (I don't even know what this is. I assume you just didn't hit the enter key in the right place but then what the heck is "b-tching"? Are you censoring yourself? And if your implying the battle should be released with a censor on "bitching" then that just makes no sense. There's no reason for it. "Got the flow with the most repetition" that is the most filler thing I've ever heard. It holds no reference to anyone, and even the use of the word brings mixed feelings. Repetitive verses can be annoying and long-drawn on that no one likes to continue listening to, but have some repetition could be a clever gimmick. Either way, that is just not something to say in a rap battle. Trust me. And the rest of the line is basically just "you were angry and bitchy before just imagine how angry you'll be now that I'm here.") If I hadn't come in no one would've won, your rapping is unbearable, (There is not "no winner" because someone doesn't enter a battle, no matter how good they are. I know I'm being nitpicky on a hypothetical scenario brought up by a line, but the hypothetical situation just makes no logical sense and does not belong in the rap battle. "Your rapping was unbearable" "Your (enter term related to rap) was (adjective meaning bad)" same thing. And finally a reference. Except omg this reference makes me jump through so many hoops I'm convinced you didn't even intend for the reference. "Un''bear''able" like Russian bear. But since it seems like you didn't even mean to make that reference I'm not going to count it as a reference you made.) You tried to make this battle Great, but let's face it, it was Terrible! (Yay a reference! Except not really! It's just a pun on their names! A pun on their names that everyone who's suggested this battle in the past five years has said when predicting lyrics! Because it's too goddamn predictable, not clever, and altogether unfunny.) Sorry man but "your rapping is unbearable"